Mi nueva vida
by Gruvia-chan
Summary: Levy no tiene una gran vida, ella sufre de bullyng y aunque sus amigos la defienden todavía siente que le falta algo. Un día le dan una noticia que no la hace mucha gracia pero no sabe que esta podría cambiar toda su vida
1. Chapter 1

Aqui les dejo mi primer historia, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews!Subire el siguiente capitulo la próxima semana! Ahora si a leer!

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE PROPIEDAD DEL GRAN HIRO MASHIMA!**

Capítulo 1: Encuentro sorpresa

**LEVY POV**

Yo no soy una chica popular, ninguno de mis rasgos de chica están mal, pero sufro constantemente de bullyng por mi baja estatura y bueno… por ser una "plancha" por así decirlo. Muchos chicos me molestan por eso pero sin embargo mis amigos me defienden, en especial Erza.

No es nuevo el instituto Fairy Tail para mi. Siempre me agrada ir a conocer a los nuevos pero generalmente al saludarlos empiezan a reír o a mirarme con cara de asco, como si fuera una cucaracha (ese es mi apodo cuando los chicos me molestan).

Me enteré de que dos alumnos llegan al instituto hoy no quiero ir a recibirlos pero seguro que Erza y Lucy me llevan de los pelos.

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba en la cafetería leyendo un libro que me encanta cuando escucho que Lucy ,mi bella amiga, rubia con ojos grandes y marrones,me esta llamando y corriendo tirando personas por el camino. Al llegar no tomó en cuenta el banco que estaba en el medio y se tropezó con él._

_-¿Estas bien Lu-chan? Acabas de formar un gran alboroto y te llevaste puesto el banco- le dije observando a un montón de alumnos tirados en el piso junto a sus almuerza que ya estaban incomibles._

_-Si, tranquila Levy, y viene hasta acá para darte una noticia super interesante- comentó ella._

_- Pues escupela rápido, hace tiempo que deseo terminar este libro- proteste _

_-Resulta que vienen dos ex-alumnos de Phantom Lord a el instituto y con Erza pensamos que sería agradable darle la bienvenida- comento. Erza es otra de mis grandes amigas, tiene el pelo color escarlata y es muy amable aunque puede dar un poco de miedo._

_- Me encantaría recordarte que Phantom es uno de los institutos con alumnos más crueles de Fiore- conteste tomando de vuelta el libro para rebobrar mi lectura._

_-¡POR FAVOR LEVY! No son todos iguales, seguro que a ellos les caes bien- sonrió_

_-me niego completamente Lu-chan- la mire con cara de madre enojada_

_-¡BUENO! Vamos a ver que dice Erza sobre esto- grito como una niña malcriada._

_Ahora si que estoy muerta _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Aquí me encuentro, siendo llevada por Erza y Lu-chan a recibir a mis futuros "compañeros". Y como era de esperarse ahí estaban Natsu y Gray peleando como siempre, Natsu un pelirrosa superactivo y Gray un pelinegro frío como el hielo son mis grandes amigos que siempre pelean por cualquier cosa, mientras que Erza, como siempre, fue a decirles que si seguían para cuando llegaran los nuevos alumnos los castigaría con "ESO".

-AYE SEÑOR- contestaron los dos derechos como una regla.

**LUCY POV**

Estos dos idiotas, siempre siendo em… idiotas. En especial Natsu, siempre es un niño pequeño. Aunque desde primer año estoy enamorada de él el otro dia me confeso que el ama Lisanna Strauss, una peliblanca adorable y muy amiga mía desde que entré a este instituto, y aunque me dolió un poco estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo, además hay un chico de el instituto Sabertooth que enserio me gusta. Ahora no recuerdo que hago aqui… ¡AH SI! Espero a los nuevos alumnos que deberían estar por llegar.

**POV NORMAL**

Se estaba haciendo tarde y los chicos de Fairy Tail debían ir a sus casas. Erza, Lucy, Levy, Natsu y Gray estaban cansados de tanto esperar y decidieron marcharse pero de pronto dos sombras se asoman en la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Volví, me intereso mucho esto de los fanfics y me dije ¡otro capitulo mas! el próximo si lo hago la semana que viene por que voy a estar medio ocupada pero bueno. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima excepto Jessy, un personaje que voy a agregar. A leer!

Capítulo 2: Discusión discutida

**LEVY POV**

Dos sombras estaban en la puerta, no podía verle las caras hasta que una chica se acerco.

-¿Son alumnos de este instituto?¿Podrían ayudar a Juvia y Gajeel-kun?- dijo algo avergonzada una chica peliazul con ojos de su mismo color.

-¡NO DIGAS NUESTROS NOMBRES A UNOS MALDITOS EXTRAÑOS MUJER!-grito un chico furioso pelinegro y bastante alto.

-P-perdón Gajeel-kun...- contesto casi llorando.

Ya que nadie salia a presentarse me arme de valor y sali.

-Hola, soy Levy y ellos son Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Erza- señale a cada uno mientras ponía una sonrisa torcida.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Juvia Loxar y el es Gajeel Redfox, somos del instituto Phantom y nos trasladamos a este pero veo que llegamos un poco tarde- sonrio la peliazul.

**GRAY POV**

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo ¿Gajeel y Levy otra vez juntos? imposible, no desde la ultima vez que se vieron y ademas ¿Por que Levy no lo esta matando a patadas?

**FLASHBACK**

_Una niña de 8 años estaba sentada bajo un árbol leyendo un libro junto a un niño de 9 molestándola._

_-¡LEVY! ¿Cuanto te falta para terminar ese libro? Quiero ir a jugar algo- dijo Gajeel tomando a Levy de los hombros sacudiéndola._

_-Ya basta Gajeel, si sigues molestándome tardare mas en terminar de leer- dijo molesta._

_-Bien, tendré que usar otros métodos- agarro el libro y salio corriendo al orfanato para niños._

_-¡Gajeel! Tendrás que ser molesto- grito la niña peliazul corriendo tras el._

_Al entrar en el orfanato una mujer grande la miraba con cara asesina a la pobre Levy._

_-Conque eras tu la que no estaba, pues ya bastante ocasionaste mucho escándalo que tu castigo no sera quedarte en tu cuarto sin comer, ven niña- la agarro de la mano con toda su fuerza y la arrastro hasta un cuarto donde se hallaba un hombre viejo parado delante de la puerta._

_-Tome saquela de aquí, eduquela haga lo que quiera con ella pero que sea ahora- hablo la que paresia ser la directora de este orfanato._

_Al salir de este, Levy se sentía devastada, todo era la culpa de Gajeel y ni siquiera mostró la cara, ella tenia ganas de llorar pero una voz interrumpió todos eso pensamientos._

_-No me presente ¿verdad? Soy Makarov Dreyar pero tu puedes decirme abuelo- __sonrió - me quedare a tu cargo. Pues veras yo tengo un instituto, se llama El Insituto Fairy Tail._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Desde que conozco a Levy se esa historia. Pero saliendo de ese tema, ¿Quien carajos es esa peliazul?¿Pero que me pasa? Parece un muñeca de porcelana, es muy linda...¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Yo me niego a enamorarme. Solo tengo que actuar con naturalidad.

-Mucho gusto, soy Gray Fullbuster- extendi la mano hacia Juvia, bien me acorde el nombre.

-Mucho gusto Gray-san- tomo mi mano, que mano mas delicada y suave que tiene ¿Que clase de crema usa? Perfecto, ahora parezco Lucy.

-Pues tienen razón la escuela esta cerrando pero podemos ir a mi casa si quieren- hablo Erza, ¡Por que hablo Erza! Su casa es literalmente un desastre, ademas debe estar Jerall, el novio de Erza, vive con ella y digamos que es un poco celoso. La ultima vez que fui a la casa de Erza salí con diez moretones, y no me imagina si Erza entra a la casa con tres hombres.

-Juvia estaria encan...- dijo pero fue interrumpida por su celular- Perdon chicos pero es mi hermanita tengo que contestar- todos les hicimos señas de "atiende"-¿jess-chan?¿Que paso?...¿Como que mama no te pasara a buscar?...¿YO? Pero no puedo ir...- empezó a discutir hasta que Erza le dijo que podíamos ir a buscarla todos.-Gracias Erza-san...¿Jess-chan?¿Te molesta que me acompañen seis personas a buscarte?...Que lastima, te veo allí en 20 minutos, colgó.

-Entonces iremos a buscar a tu hermana, que divertido- exclamo Lucy con una sonrisa amplia.

-Si... ¿luego les gustaría pasar por mi casa? Mi madre se acaba de ir de viaje segun Jess-chan- Dijo Juvia

-Claro que iremos todos- Exclamo Erza.

Pues al parecer vamos a ir a buscar a la hermana de Juvia y luego ir a su casa, TODOS.


	3. Chapter 3

Volvi! Con el capitulo 3, ya me lo pensé TODO, gracias por el review! Este capitulo va para vos **.chan**! **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA EXCEPTO JESSY LOXAR QUE APARECIÓ EN EL CAPITULO 2 Y KURO QUE ES OTRO PERSONAJE AGREGADO. Lo actualizo en una semana. Dejen reviews plis!**

Capitulo 3: Un espionaje casi perfecto

**ERZA POV**

Estamos yendo a buscar a la hermanita de mi nueva amiga Juvia, Gajeel no se pasa discutiendo con que una vez que conoces a Jessy Loxar te da pánico hablar con ella pero yo no soy una persona de temer, ademas es una niña de 11 años. Lo que me párese muy raro es que Levy no reaccione contra Gajeel ¿acaso no lo recuerda?

**POV NORMAL**

Los siete estaban llegando a la escuela de la nee-chan de Juvia, El instituto Blue Pegasus que al igual que el de Fairy Tail tenia primaria. Estaban llegando cuando allí cuando ven que una niña de 11 años pelirroja, un poco alta, miraba a Juvia muy enojada. Y no era ni mas ni menos que Jessy Loxar.

-¡JUVIA, COMO TE ATREVES! Te dije que no quería que vengas con medio instituto- corría la pequeña Loxar gritando-

- Y Juvia te dijo que lastima, ademas no es medio instituto son seis amigos, seguro que por eso te vas a llevar matemática- se burlo la mayor. Y asi siguieron las dos hermanas hasta llegar a la casa mientras que los otros las miraban con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime. Luego de entrar todos los invitados quedaron sorprendidos, pues la casa era como una mansión con muebles mitad modernos mitad viejos.

-WOW WOW WOW JUVIA! Tu casa es como un castillo semi-moderno- exclamo la rubia.

-jeje, juvia también cree eso, gracias lucy-san...- dijo sonrojada la peliazul.

- Juvia! Tus amigos me caen bien pero quiero que tu y tu manda se vayan a tu cuarto cuando Kuro llegue- seria dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Quien es Kuro?- pregunto la mayor.

- Un "amigo"- haciendo comillas con los dedos y se fue a la cocina.

**JUVIA POV**

¿Quien rayos es Kuro?¿Para que viene a mi casa?¿Que me esta ocultando Jessy-nee? Ya no se que hacer, mi mama es la que se mete en su vida privada. Sin embargo se perfectamente por que no quiere que este con ella cuando este Kuro llegue. Me odia, desde que cumplió 7 años me odia porque desde que yo tuve 13 empece a distanciarme de ella y cambie. Mi hermanita me odia y se avergüenza de mi, por mi forma de hablar, por lo anti sociable que soy y por mi gustos al tener 17 años. Si yo me fuera de la casa por 5 meses ella me olvidaría y aunque intente acercarme a ella por 2 años siempre me rechazo y luego de darme cuenta de que ya no había forma de acercarme me rendí. Pero como no me importa ya, me iré con mis nuevos amigos a mi cuarto-

Pues ya escucharon a la diva adolescente-sonreí tratando de sacar los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza

Luego de mostrarles toda mi casa fuimos a mi cuarto, los invite a entrar. Mientras que Lucy-san decia cosas como "Juvia tu cuarto es hermoso" "Así que lees manga eh" " Te gusta el hentai pequeña picara" "Era broma, tu color de cuarto es un azul divino" mientras que Erza-san miraba todo muy detalladamente y Gajeel-kun se tiraba en el puf. Él esta acostumbrado a mi casa, desde que Jess-chan me ignora él me ayudo mucho y ahora es mi mejor amigo. Una vez me contó sobre una chica que le gustaba de niño pero que un día a ella se la llevaron y que nunca se pudo despedir, nunca me dijo su nombre.

-OY Juvia, estas bien con lo de que un niñato entre a tu casa a hacer quien sabe que con tu hermanita- pregunto Gajeel-kun. El siempre se interesa en mi si me ve algo deprimida.

- Que haga lo que ella quiera, mi mama no esta y para ella Juvia no existe entonces no vale la pena el esfuerzo, ademas si dices que la palabra "quien sabe que" significa ESO entonces eres un pervertido Gajeel-kun- exclame con mucha firmeza.

-¿eso?- pregunto natsu-san que parecía confundido.

-ESO idiota! ya sabes, lo que se hace para procrear- explico Gray-sama... esperen ¿por que le dije sama? Algo me falla hoy. Aunque es bastante guapo. NO, juvia vuelve a tierra.

-Juvia ¿A que te refieres con que te ignora?- pregunto Levy-san, ahora recuerdo que no les conté mi "trágico pasado", así lo llama Gajeel-kun.

Empece a contar todo desde el comienzo y al parecer todo se ponía muy interesante porque parecía que les estuvieran contando un cuento muy interesante por las caras que ponían.

-¿Y entonces que hiciste luego de darte por vencida para desacerté de la pena?- pregunto Lucy-san que según ella era muy buen material para sus historias, eso me hizo reír.

- Juvia empezó a dibujar, dibujaba y se calmaba la pena. Todavía lo hago- conteste observando a Gray-sama que se mostraba muy interesado también. ¿Otra vez el sama?

-Muestra tu talento mujer- dijo Gajeel-kun con fastidio de escuchar tantas veces la misma historia. Saque unas pinturas de mi armario, que según Lucy-san era del tamaño de su cuarto, y se las fui mostrando a todos.

-Wow si que tienes talento Juvia- insinuó Gray-sama. Creo que esto del "sama" se volvió una enfermedad.

-G-gracias Gray-sam..san, Gray-san!- AYUDA! Me puse nerviosa y casi le digo Gray-sama ¡Y GAJEEL-KUN SE ESTA RIENDO!

**GRAY POV**

¡Casi me dice sama! No, no creo que haya dicho eso no soy ningún príncipe o dios. Pero se puso nerviosa...¿acaso le gusto? Deja de pensar en eso idiota no tienes ninguna chance ella, vas a morir completamente solo criando malditos gatos de Ultear, mi hermana mayor, y recibiendo cartas de universidades donde Lyon, mi hermano adoptado mayor, va a trabajar. NO QUIERO ESO!

-Entonces ¿nunca espiaste a tu hermana?- eso se me escapo. Yo siempre espiaba con Lyon a Ul pero si no nos pegaba ella estaba Ur, mi madre adoptiva y molesta, que siempre hacia lo mismo o se nos unía.

-N-no, nunca hizo nada muy interesante- contestó otra vez nerviosa ¿sera mi imaginación?

-¡Pues que esperas mujer de la lluvia! Vamos a espiar a tu hermana- grito Gajeel, este no me da buena espina pero negus Juvia es su mejor amigo nada especial. No oímos ninguna negación y como en un instante ya nos encontrábamos escondidos en la cocina que se encontraba frente la cocina. El timbre sonó.

-¡Ya va Kuro-kun!- grito la hermanita de Juvia. Tan lindo nombre... Tierra llamando a Gray.

-Esto va a ser genial- exclamo Lucy

-SHHH esto tiene que ser cauteloso- susurro Natsu que seguramente ya había echo esto con su hermanito Happy.

Entro un chico de casi 12 años con pelo rubio, alto y vestido algo ¿cool? con el pelo todo revuelto y la ropa toda arrugada. Se parece a mi en este preciso instante.

-Kuro-kun mi mama esta de viaje y mi hermana esta en su cuarto encerrada dudo que nos moleste ¡Pero donde están mis modales! Ven siéntate ¿Se te ofrece algo de tomar?- ¿Le gusta esa niña? Se sonrojo cuando le pregunto y todo.

-Agua si no es mucha molestia, por favor- Este niñato es una mezcla de Lyon y yo, que horror.

-Ya te traigo-Se dirigía a la cocina para... ¡¿A LA COCINA?!

Todos teníamos cara de miedo y Juvia susurraba "Aborden antes de que sea demasiado tarde". Pero ya era demasiado tarde, una niña de 11 años se encontraba frente a nosotros con los brazos cruzados. Nos paramos todos bien asustados con cara de "estamos muertos"

-¿Que diablos haces aquí Juvia?- pregunto enfadada la pelirroja.

-Emm... Hago un mini picnic con mis amigos- exclamo Juvia, eso me hizo reír pero me guarde la risa.

-¿A las 4 p.m? Si, seguro. Yo se que me espiabas le voy a contar a mama que invadiste mi privacidad y te va a poner a limpiar mi cuarto- se burlo su hermana.

- Si le decís Juvia le dice que rompiste un jarrón- Le respondió Juvia algo enojada.

-Yo no rompí ningún jarrón- le dijo Jessy algo confundida. Juvia agarro un jarrón que había en una mesita y lo tiro al piso dejándolo en mil pedazos.

-Ahora si! Anda a hacer lo que tengas que hacer mientras que nosotros te vemos o sino le digo a mama que lo rompiste por que estabas muy enojada! NO TENES EXCUSA- se burlo Juvia, esa maniobra no hizo reír a todos. Y como Juvia dijo su hermanita se llevo un vaso con agua y mientras estudiaban nos miraba y nosotros a ella. Así por un largo pero divertido rato.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola minna! Acá vengo con otro capitulo y sera nali :3 Este es cap va a ser mas corto porque les estoy armando una sorpresita. No les cuento mas y ahora disfruten de la lectura. **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE CAPITULO SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA.**

Capitulo 4:¿Cita doble?

**POV NAT**

Nos estábamos yendo de la casa de Juvia, la habíamos pasado muy bien "molestando a su hermanita" las vi mas unidas, si seguimos así nuestro plan de seguro funciona.

**FLASHBACK**

_Juvia fue al baño y todos estaban callados cuando Gajeel __interrumpió._

_- Es bastante triste lo de su hermana ¿no?- dijo con un tono sereno_

_- SI.. no me imagino una vida así con Happy- reacciono el pelirrosa_

_- Pues a mí me gustaría que fuera así, al menos por una vez, con Lyon o con Ultear- exclamo Gray_

_- Cállate Gray! Esto es serio, tenemos que intervenir- se dio por decidida la pelirroja _

_- Erza tu no sabes nada de esas dos, no puedes hacer eso de la nada- reclamo lucy._

_- Pensándolo bien, la mujer de la lluvia siempre se pone triste cuando mencionan a esta mocosa de Jessy, no estaría mal acercarlas un poco- hablo el chico de pircings._

_- Ya se a dicho, misión de hermanas en acción! O para ponerlo mas interesante esta misión se llamara "La mision Jevia"- grito la petisa._

_Y así se comenzó toda la estrategia._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En fin, todos nos estábamos yendo cada uno a su casa. Yo estaba sumamente cansado, hoy estuvimos corriendo 20 vueltas en football, estaba seguro de que apenas llegaba a casa me tiraba en mi cama y me dormía. Pero escucho un pequeño grito llamando mi nombre, era Lisanna, la chica que me gusta.

-Natsu! Esperame! Que te acompaño a casa- me gritaba desde lejos, como no voy a aceptar, es mi vecina!

**FLASHBACK**

_Natsu salía de su casa directo para el Instituto, se le hacía tarde pero estaba tan dormido que apenas podía caminar. De pronto alguien choca contra el, tirándolo al piso._

_- ¡HEY! Ten mas cuidado!- grito él._

_- Lo siento mucho, estoy algo apurada...- exclamo una peliblanca que callo al instante - ¿T-tu eres de el Instituto Fairy Tail?_

_- Pues si...¿por que preguntas?- refregándose la cabeza_

_- Yo voy para alla pero la verdad no tengo idea a donde voy- exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_- En ese caso yo te llevo, soy Natsu, vivo en esa casa- señalando la ante ultima casa de la calle, ya parado y ayudando a la chica._

_- Yo soy Lisanna, tu nueva vecina de al lado- levantándose y siguiendo a el pelirrosa._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-**Hola Lisanna! ¿Como estas? Ven que te acompaño- Le grité

- Hey, la gente duerme baka no grites, ademas estoy acá al lado- me regaño

- PERO TU EMPEZASTE- upss, grite otra vez.

-calla!- Me regaño otra vez. ¿Acaso se sonrojo?

**¿les gusto? Lo se, bien corto pero me siento mal creo que tengo fiebre :( En fin, mañana les preparo mi regalito para... Navidad! Chau chaito!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno como ayer les dije que iba a subir el nuevo capítulo de este sensual fic (halagando mi propio fic, forever alone TT^TT) decidi hacer primero mas gruvia que gale pero creo que dentro de dos capítulos GALEEEEE. Disfrutenlo! TODOS LOS PJ DE HIRO MASHIMA.

Capítulo 5: Buenos Días!

Era un Lunes normal, todos los estudiantes del Instituto Fairy Tail entraban a sus salones. Pero en uno de los salones se escuchaban gritos… El salón B9, donde se encontraban los más revoltosos del Instituto. Gray Y Natsu peleaban, Erza hablaba con Gerall tratando de no matar a esos idiotas, Levy leyendo un libro… Lo de siempre. Excepto los dos alumnos nuevos, Gajeel y Juvia, que estaban en un rincón observando a todos. Lucy y Lisanna entraron al salón hablando, cuando vieron a Juvia en un rincón decidieron ir a saludarla.

-Buenos Dias Juvia- dijo la rubia - Te presento a Lisanna Strauss- señaló a su amiga que le extendió inmediatamente la mano a la peliazul.

-Mucho gusto, espero que seamos buenas amiga- La ojiazul le estrechó la mano y le sonrió algo sonrojada.

-Mucho gusto y Juvia también quiere que seamos buena amiga- dijo esta.

La maestra Aries comenzó llego al salon y ordenó que todos se sentaran en sus asientos para poder presentar a los nuevos compañeros.

- Buenos Días chicos, bueno hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos, vamos no sean tímidos presentense- exclamó la la maestra empujando a Juvia ya que Gajeel era mucho más alto que ella.

- Yo soy Gajeel Redfox...em… un gusto en conocerlos- dijo con mala gana.

- Y yo soy Juvia Loxer, gu-gusto en conocerlos…- hablo algo sonrojada al terminar.

- Bien entonces tu Gajeel te sentaras al lado de Natsu y tu Juvia al lado de Gray- señalando a los dos alumnos mencionados. Todos se fueron a sentar y las clases empezaron.

GAJEEL POV

Genial, no me puedo creer que esta maestra haya puesto a Juvia con un chico. No estoy celoso ni nada, ella es como mi hermana menor, la protejo. Pero yo se que Juvia es muy tímida y más con un chico. Le preguntare a salamander como es el, me da mala espina.

-Hey Salamander, háblame de este tipo Gray- le reclame.

- Es un striper tsundere, anda sin remera en todos lados y no tiene buen carácter con mujeres… excepto con Lucy, Erza, Levy y Lisanna, es una princesa de hielo- me dijo sin prestarme mucha atención. Este striper le va a hacer daño a Juvia… En el tiempo libre le daré una advertencia. Sentí que una mano me tocó el hombro, así que giré y ahí se encontraba la enana.

-Etto… se me cayo la lapicera abajo de tu banco ¿Me la pasas?- No tengo otra opción que pasarle el bolígrafo y seguir planeando mi amenaza… La enana me recuerda a alguien...podría ser… no imposible. Le di su lapicera y volví a lo mio. Pero jure escuchar un gracias inocente…

-Hey Gajeel, estas colorado…- me dijo salamander riendo. Le pegue un codazo.

GRAY POV

Estaba escuchando la lección de la senei pero algo me distrajo, una mirada,decidí ignorarla y seguir escuchando… Estaba muy atento hasta que se me volo la página de biología. Pero Juvia me la dio… Estaba temblando.

-T-tome Gray-sama- Me dijo... ¡SAMA! Lo sabía, pero sigue temblando.

- Gracias, oye estas temblando ¿Te sientes bien?- No pude evitarlo, pero creo que se alteró más… Yo no sirvo para esto.

El timbre del recreo sonó y todos salimos. Todo iba bien.. Pero Gajeel me llamo ¿que querrá? No tuve tiempo de preguntarle porque me agarro de la remera y me dijo bien de cerca.

- Ahora escuchame striper, la chica que se siente junto a ti la considero mi hermana si la haces llorar o algo por el estilo te mato, te cortó y le doy tus trocitos a los perros ¿Quedo claro?- Es la amenaza más bruta que escuche asi que no me quedó otra que asentir. Estabamos volviendo al salon cuando el Director Makarov nos llamo a mi y a Levy.

-Bien chicos como sabran hay dos chicos nuevo en el instituto, lo hare rapido porque tengo trabajo que hacer, necesito que levy le des esto a Gajeel y tu Gray a juvia- nos entregó unos papeles y nos dijo que nos largamos. En todo el dia no pude darle a Juvia los papeles, creo que tendre que ir a lo de Juvia… "Si la haces llorar te mato" tendría mucho cuidado.

Ya me encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Juvia, toque el timbre varias veces pero nadie salió hasta que escuche un "ya voy". El manojo de la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba...Jessy

-Buenos días Gray-kun, ¿Busca a Juvia-nee?- Le dijo nee, tengo llamar a natsu después de esto.

-Etto... Si, le tengo que dar papeles de la escuela...- le conteste algo nervioso ¿qué rayos me pasa?

Jessy me invitó a pasar y me dijo que esperará, luego de unos minutos Juvia bajo a saludarme.

-Buenos días Gray-sama...¿Que lo trae a la casa de Juvia?- Okey, tengo que pensar en mi respuesta no quiero morir.

-Te traigo unos papeles que me dio el director para ti... Como no te los pude dar en la escuela...- salió bastante bien. Agarró los papeles y me agradeció pero esta tengo una duda que me esta matando -Em...Juvia, cuando Jessy me abrió te menciono como "Juvia-nee". No es que quiera ser grosero ni entrometido pero ¿a qué se debe eso?- el tener una respuesta ayudaría en nuestro plan.

-Oh si Juvia y Jessy-chan hablaron anoche y decidieron volver a ser hermanas- me lo dijo con una sonrisa, parecía muy feliz por el logro.

Me fui de su casa e inmediatamente llame a natsu para contarle esto de Jessy y Juvia pero también llame a Levy porque este es un despistado... Termine todo y me fui a casa. Cuando llegue estaba Lyon haciendo deberes , Ultear charlando con Meredy por teléfono y Ur haciendo un intento de cena. Yo también tenía algunas cosas que hacer así que me senté en la mesa y busqué mi tarea... No la encontraba... Luego encontré unos papeles de la escuela que decían arriba de todo "Juvia Loxer B9". Le di mi tarea a Juvia y me quedé sus papeles, idiota, idiota, idiota. Seguirá así hasta que sonó el timbre. Fui abrir y no era nadie más que Juvia.

-Etto... Gray-sama... Creo que le dio algo Juvia que ya tiene- dijo algo tímida.

- Si fue mi error, esa es mi tarea y estos son los papeles, gracias por venir pero ¿Como sabes la dirección de mi casa?- Era muy raro que ella hubiera venido para acá sin siquiera venir a mi casa una vez.

- Mi mamá es amiga de Ur-san y entonces tiene tu dirección... Usted vive a tres cuadras de la casa de Juvia- se sonrojo... No sabia que Ur conocía a Juvia pero... Oh no aquí viene el mujeriego.

- Gray, quien es esta bella chica- Dios mío, ya la incómodo se le nota.

- Una amiga ahora me encantaría que te fueras a fijar que Ur no queme la casa- pero no me hizo caso hasta que escuche un "ve tu" de su parte. Ni loco lo dejo con Juvia, la va asustar... Ella es mi amiga... Y luego salió Ur que saludo a Juvia mientras que nosotros recibimos miradas amenazantes de " porque no están haciendo su deberes" por parte de ella. Juvia se fue a su casa y ahí es cuando empezó la guerra.

- ¿Porque rayos coqueteas con todas las chicas que conozco? Por tu culpa ahora tengo cuatro amiga y ninguna se atreve a venir si tengo una tarea o algo- tenía que decírselo aparte de todas las chicas tenía que ser Juvia.

- yo no coqueteo soy más gentil con chicas que con chicos pero... Con esta si coquetee- Esta muerto para mi.

-¡como que con esta! Ni la conoces y me dices eso- es un idiota al 100%

- Si la conozco, cuando tu tenias 6 ella tenía 5 y yo 7. Una vez Ur me llevó a su casa para hablar con Reina-san, su madre, y yo la conocí- Ya no puedo decir nada excepto que gritarle a Ur que a los 5 años me hubiera educado mejor y lavarme a las casas sus amigas. Todo lo que recibí fue una amenaza de si quería que me eduque así ahora, no gracias.

-...- le susurre algo a Lyon.

- no te escuche ¿que dijiste?- lo ignore, no voy a dejar que se acerque a Juvia.


	6. Chapter 6

Volví ^^ ¿Leyeron mis actualizaciones? Pues plis leanlos y bueno aca les dejo el nuevo cap de Mi nueva vida :33333 Mi mejor amiga me inspira así que les juro que en un capitulo les doy Gale (Gale,Gale,Gale *tribuna*) Pues aqui vamos!

Capítulo 6: Una noche en la casa

**JUVIA POV**

Me desperté de la peor manera... Tirada en el piso con algunas sabanas tapándome los pies, me toque la frente y podría jurar que casi me quemo. Tenían fiebre, era mi segunda semana en el instituto... Primero dude en faltar pero me di cuenta de que si iba no solo contagiaría a todos sino que me enfermaría más de lo que ya estoy. Bien entonces le avisare a Jessy-chan.

-¡JESSY! Juvia te necesita...- mis intentos de grito no servían pero mi hermana sin ningún retraso entró en mi cuarto.

-¿que rayos te paso Juvia? - me tocó la frente y me dio un termómetro...- tienes 39 de temperatura. Quédate en casa hoy yo puedo ir sola al colegio - le sonreí y le di un beso de despedida. Ahora solo resta quedarme aquí hasta que pase el día.

**JESSY POV **

Me encontraba caminando despacio porque yo no iba sola al colegio pero me sabía las calles... Tal vez si encontraba alguien de Blue Pegasus le pedía que me lleve. Seguí mi camino hasta que vi una figura conocida... Gray-san.

-Hola Jessy ¿que haces caminando sola?- estaba con una albino que miraba con cara de no saber quien soy... No lo culpo.

-Juvia se enfermo y se quedó en cama... Hoy no va al instituto! Podrías llevarle las cosas luego... Por favor?- lo mire con cara de perrito, nadie se resiste a eso. Pero el que pareció caer en mi hechizo fue el albino.

-Si, no hay problema...- dijeron al unísono. Esto causó que empezaran a pelear.

-Entonces adiós...- me fui dejándolos como dos idiotas en la calle.

**POV GRAY**

Todos entraron al salón y se empezaron las clases, mientras yo anotaba para Juvia. Como la maestra virgo es muy despistada el maestro Capricornio tomó la lista.

- Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden...- siguió la lista hasta llegar a Juvia.

- Juvia Loxer... Juvia Loxer ¿Donde esta Juvia?- preguntó mientras todos los alumnos miraban su banco vacío.

-Esta enferma... Hoy no pudo venir - conteste y todos los chicos del salón empezaron a reír excepto Gajeel... El me miro con cara de que era mi culpa.

-Según la lista usted queda más cerca de su casa,Fullbuster, así que usted le llevará sus apuntes- dicho eso siguió con su clase.

Según haciendo lo mío hasta que uno de los alumnos me dio una carta y me dijo que era de Gajeel. La abrí... Con cuidado.

"Escúchame cubo de hielo, hoy te quiero ver llegar a tu casa... ¿Me entendiste?" Asentí... Este tipo si que da miedo.

Yendo para casa de Juvia encontré al ser humano menos indicado para la ocasión... Lyon.

-Muévete y sal de aquí payaso...- le dije de mala gana - si quieres conquistar a esta chica te va a costar caro- esto provocó que Lyon me pegara pero no se marchó... Seguimos discutiendo hasta que se abrió la puerta.

-Gray-sama y... Lyon-sama que hacen en la casa de Juvia- estaba toda tapada con una sábana y con sus mejillas coloradas. Pero el primer acto fue mío. Le explique que su hermana me pidió que le llevara los apuntes y toda la cosa... Nos invitó a pasar a mi y a Lyon, esto no terminará bien. Entre y deje mis zapatos en la entrada... Pero antes de que nos sentamos fue a buscar algo. Aproveche la situación.

- bien escúchame... Esto es lo que pasa aquí, Juvia es tímida y mucho, lo que menos necesita ahora es un ser humano como tu... Te agradecería que te fueras de una buena vez- le pedí "amablemente" si es que eso se considera sin empezar guerra.

-Bueno me voy... Solo porque te gusta - eso hizo que me sonrojara, ella no me gusta.

- bien Gray-sama y... ¿Donde esta Lyon-sama?- preguntó en voz baja.

- se tuvo que ir... Bien, te mostrare los apuntes que te traje… Hoy en matemática vimos…- Hable y hable pero me di cuenta de que se le estaban cerrando los ojos - Juvia... No te sientes bien... Te voy a tomar la fiebre, donde esta...- me señaló las escaleras y me di cuenta que tenía que subir... Pero no la podía dejar abajo, le puse un brazo en mi espalda y la ayude a subir. Ya en su cuarto la puse en su cama y le iba a poner el termómetro pero me acorde de la advertencia de gajeel...

-Etto... ¿Te lo pongo yo o tu te lo pones?- dije algo avergonzado... Una vez cuide a Ultear pero no es lo mismo.

- A Juvia no le molesta ponérselo- se lo di y ella se lo puso... Esperamos cinco minutos, cinco incómodos y silenciosos minutos. Cuando sonó la alarma se sacó el termómetro y puso una mueca, miré el termómetro y tenía 40 de fiebre. La vi muy dolida pero entonces se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Gajeel... Estoy muerto! Me miro serio, sin decir nada me sacó del cuarto.

-Te juro que no hice nada, solo le tome la fiebre...- pero el me dijo algo que realmente me impresionó.

-Gracias... Ya te puedes ir yo la cuido.- asentí y bajé las escaleras repasando las palabras que me dijo... Tome mi mochila y me fui para casa. Al entrar Lyon me preguntó un montón de cosas que ignore. Hasta escuchar la voz de Ur.

- ¡Donde te metiste pedazo de idiota! Espero que no seas un rebelde que...- pero la calle.

- me fui a cuidar a Juvia, esta enferma pero Gajeel me cubrió. Ahora si me disculpan quiero dormir...- subí a mi cuarto para dormir y antes de quedar dormido jure escuchar a Lyon mencionar a Juvia.

**GAJEEL POV**

Aquí estaba yo con la mujer de la lluvia... Aunque este enferma no deja de hablar pero tiene mucha menos potencia.

-Gajeel-Kun... ¿Usted no cree que Levy-san podría ser la chica del orfanato?- preguntó mi amiga peli azul.

-No es ella, Liliana me dijo que desapareció y que seguro que se cambió el nombre... Aunque esa mujer esta loca- explique. Liliana era la jefa del orfanato...la que dejo a mi mejor amiga irse sin despedirse.

**FLASHBACK**

El pequeño Gajeel buscaba a su amiga Levy por todos lados... Se metió en todos los lugares del orfanato hasta encontrar a una mujer que para mi era la más cruel del mundo, Liliana.

- ¡Que rayos haces en mi oficina pequeño bastardo! Si estas buscando a la pequeña peli azul pues lo lamento mucho pero se la llevaron, mejor para ella seguro que ya le cambiaron el nombre- esas palabras hirieron a Gajeel tanto que apretó los puños de manera tal que Liliana se asustó - Tranquilo Gajeel... Hay un orfanato que compró el nuestro, harás muchos amigos allí- sacó al niño y cerró la puerta.

-Levy...- en ese momento Gajeel lloro.

**Chan chan chan... Pobre Gajeel! Ya me pensé el siguiente capítulo, ya empezó el GALE :3 un saludo! Y dejen sus reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Les tengo un regalo lectores, empiezan a festejar porque este capitulo va a ser **redoble de tambores** ¡Gale! **tribuna alocada** Este capitulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga Mimi que ama el gale tanto como yo la amo a ella. Además es el capitulo numero 7 creo que para el 10 les voy a hacer una sorpres. Bueno a leer n.n

Capítulo 7: Recuerdos

**GAJEEL POV**

Era Jueves, estaba yendo al instituto porque Juvia seguía enferma y además no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que Juvia me dijo. Tal vez Liliana me mintió sobre Levy después de todo estaba esa mujer estaba loca, pero no es posible ya que la Levy que yo conocía

recordaba todo… pero necesito pruebas. Corrí hasta llegar al instituto, me metí en el salon y ahi estaba la chica que probablemente era la que busqué durante toda mi vida, se encontraba estudiando mientras la coneja rubia le contaba un montón de idioteces, me arme de valor y fui a hablarle.

- Hey coneja, déjame hablar con la enana- le dije de mala gana.

- Claro, podrías darle mejores apodos a las personas sabes… suerte Levy-san - dijo esta guiñandole el ojo.

- Enana, esto puede ser una estupidez pero creo que eres… em… una persona del pasado - ya lo dije, no puedo volver atrás.

- Eso debe ser un error Gajeel, yo jamas te conoci en mi niñez y fui criada por el director de este instituto. Lo lamento mucho - me dijo con un tono deprimente. Lo sabía, no puedo creer que pense que ella podía ser Levy, me fui a sentar de mala gana, fui un iluso.

**FLASHBACK (POV NORMAL)**

_En la casa de Erza se encontraban Levy y la pelirroja debatiendo sobre algunas tareas del consejo estudiantil. Luego de tanto trabajo Erza saco el tema que Levy había olvidado a propósito._

_- Levy, tu ya sabes que no me gusta que me mientan ni que me hagan esperar…- la peliazul ya estaba asustada con esas simples palabras así que solo asintió con la cabeza - Dime la verdad, solo la verdad ¿Es Gajeel el chico de tu niñez?- preguntó la pelirroja mirando a la asustada la pobre Levy._

_- Bien… No estoy segura de que sea el pero trate de localizarlo por años y si Gajeel me volviera a ver estoy segura de que me recordaría…- dijo la pequeña desilusionada y triste de recordar todos esos intentos de encontrar a su amigo - y no me vengas con que el nombre… Estoy segura de que no es el, ahora sigamos - y con eso las chicas siguieron hasta que Erza interrumpió por última vez._

_- Levy, es el. Ya te daras cuenta de que el es…- y asi termino la charla de las dos amigas. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**LEVY POV**

Erza tenía razón… Pero no le puedo decir que soy la persona que él estuvo buscando! Por su culpa yo me aleje de él, es toda su culpa! Pero… me busco. Necesito hablar con alguien que sepa mucho de el… Juvia. Fui y le pregunte a Erza pero no recuerda su dirección, ni Lucy, ni Natsu, no me atrevo a hablarle a Gajeel y Gray se fue antes asi que… Esperen, Gray vive cerca de lo de Juvia y yo se donde queda su casa ¡Pan comido!

Ya estoy en la casa de Juvia, Jessy-chan me abrio y ahora estoy con Juvia en el sillón.

- Ju-chan lo que te voy a decir es algo que te va a shockear pero por favor no te vuelvas loca…- Juvia me miro confundida, yo sabía que ella estaba enterada del pasado de Gajeel - Resulta que la chica con la que Gajeel pasó su infancia pues… Soy yo. - Eso la dejó muda, no la culpo.

- ¡Juvia lo sabía! - "gritó" porque no le alcanza la voz para gritar - Gajeel-kun es un idiota por no creerle a Juvia - me dijo.

- Juvia necesito que me ayudes a ver como puedo decirle la verdad - le pedí de rodillas.

- Juvia te ayudara…- me contó su plan.

**POV NORMAL**

Levy se encontraba en su casa repasando cada cosas que Juvia le había dicho, estaba tan ansiosa de volver a tener a Gajeel como amigo otra vez, pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su celular marcaba un número desconocido, pues era muy raro ya que no recibía muchas llamadas a menos que sean de Lucy o Erza así que no le quedó otra opción que contestar.

- Diga…-

- Levy, soy Gajeel… Te queria preguntar sobre los exámenes de Julio, todavía me falta actualizar algunas cosas y ni salamander ni el stripper contestan asi que opte por llamarte a ti -

- Claro! Los examenes de matematica son el 12 y el 26, el de historia es el 24 y el de naturaleza el 31-

- Gracias enana - aunque este algo enojado Gajeel no deja sus apodos atrás.

En el instituto Fairy Tail, salon B9.

- Entonces así es como se descubre el límite de una cuenta… Loke-san por favor pase a la pizarra- dijo la maestra Aries.

-Claro señorita Aries…- se levantó el pelinaranja de su asiento escuchando todo tipos de murmullos que decían "Aries ama a Loke" o "Loke-san la quiere conquistar", cuando de pronto entra el director Makarov a la clase.

- Escuchen alumnos ¿Se encuentra aquí Gajeel Redfox? - todos señalaron al mencionado mientras se susurraban "se metió en problemas".

-¡Callense mocosos! Gajeel acompáñame y siga con la clase - Makarov se llevó a Gajeel y la clase siguió como siempre.

En la oficina se encontraban Makarov y Gajeel sentados serios en un silencio que Makarov rompió.

-Gajeel lo voy a hacer rápido… Juvia estuvo faltando tres días contando este, sin importar la situación en la que este apenas es su segunda semana y falta mucho…- explicó el viejo.

- Juvia no es de faltar, esta enferma pero me dijo que mañana no va a faltar tenga o no fiebre- dijo el pelinegro cruzado de brazos. Sin más el director le extendió la mano en señalando que ya podía retirarse.

En el recreo Levy estaba lista… Encontró a Gajeel en su casillero y fue a hablarle.

- Buenas Gajeel…-

-Que onda enana-

- Tengo algo que decirte-

- No te contengas-

- Sobre ayer… Lo que me dijiste-

- No importa eso…-

-DEJAME TERMINAR-

-Okey te escucho…-

- Este… La chica que mencionaste… s-so-soy...yo-

- ¿Que? -

- Perdon si no te lo dije es que tenía mucho miedo y…- pero un abrazo la callo.

- Te encontré…-

**¿Les gusto el gale? En el proximo capitulo hay mas / Ya me pense el siguiente capitulo… Va a pasar algo "feo". Dejenme sus reviews por favor y los quiero, saludito!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lectores, este capítulo se va a poner tenso… Pero en el otro Gajeel y Levy se reconciliaron, me gusta el drama así que aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo! Tal vez suba este capítulo antes de la fecha pero no significa que no suba en la fecha habitual, en caso de que no sea así y están leyendo este capítulo el Miércoles 28 ignoren mi mensaje :P

Capítulo 8: Desmayo

Gajeel y Levy se reconciliaron el dia anterior y la felicidad era tanta que no pudieron evitar comentarselo a todos, era tanta la felicidad que Levy salió corriendo por los pasillos saludando, era tanta pero tanta la felicidad que Gajeel casi tira a su gato Lily por la ventana. Todo iba de maravilla pero las clases jamás se posponen pero era Viernes y todos se iban una hora antes.

En el salón se encontraban todos los alumnos de la clase haciendo los suyo antes de que la maestra Libra entrará. Lucy, Levy, Erza, Lisanna y Juvia se encontraban en un banco hablando sobre el reencuentro entre la peliazul petisa y el pelinegro con aires de indiferencia, lo mismo hacían en otro banco Natsu, Loke, Gray y Gajeel solo que estos no gritaban de vez en cuando.

-Atencion, todos a sus lugares que la clase de naturaleza va empezar, recuerden que el 31 tienen examen - dijo Libra mientras que todos se sentaban y empezaba la clase tan aburrida como siempre.

-Em… Juvia ¿estas mejor? Tengo unos apuntes que Libra me dio para que te ayude a estudiar para el examen - gray le extendió unos papeles que contenían un montón de flechas que marcaban explicaciones.

- Gracias Gray-sama y Juvia esta mejor - mentía, Juvia todavía estaba enferma pero al advertir de poder ser echada de el instituto entro en panico y se propuso ir a la escuela.

La clase siguió toda la media hora, Libra explico los temas del examen, cuando Juvia empezó a toser paro y pero luego empezó a toser aún más fuerte lo que hizo preocupar a la maestra.

- Señorita Loxar ¿Se siente bien? - pregunto Aries, lo que Juvia respondió con una negación de mano pero al ver la cara preocupada de sus compañeros decidió - Vaya a la enfermería en este instante - Juvia se levantó pero antes de llegar a la puerta se desmayó - ¡Loxar! ¡No se queden ahí mirando llamen a la enfermera alumnos! - nadie reaccionó excepto su grupo de amigos que la llevaron con la enfermera. Pasaron unas horas y la enfermera dijo que era mejor llevarla al hospital público y que el grupo volviera a su clase, hubo quejas pero los maestros ayudaron a sacar a los chicos, el viernes fue largo pero apenas sonó la campana de salida todos corrieron al hospital público para ver a su amiga. En el hospital los ocho amigos se encontraban reclamando a la secretaria que querían entrar al cuarto de Juvia, los de seguridad casi los saca de no ser por una pequeña chica, Jessy, que dijo que podían pasar.

- Jessy-chan, que suerte que viniste ¿Estas bien?- Erza le pregunto a la pequeña.

-Hi, mi mama esta de viaje pero voy a tratar de contactarla…- y se retiró de la sala la pelirroja.

Juvia se encontraba en una camilla dormida con un cable que conectaba con su mano, todos la miraban deprimidos pero Gajeel rompió ese silencio deprimente.

- ¡Que rayos les pasa! No se si estan enterados pero a la mujer de la lluvia no le gusta la gente deprimida, esté en coma o no.- Gritó el pelinegro pero la peliazul lo interrumpió.

- No esta en coma…- dijo mirando la tabla donde se encontraban todos los detalles de la paciente - solo se desmayo y esta con fiebre pronto la enviaran a casa pero si no es con un adulto no podrá irse - dejando la tabla apoyada en la mesita.

- Pero la mamá de Juvia no esta y su papa…- habló la rubia.

- Mi papa no va a venir, ya hable con mi mama y se va tomar el vuelo más temprano posible pero por ahora se va a tener que en el hospital ¡Yo me voy a quedar con ella! - Jessy había entrado derepente al cuarto. La duda los invadió y todos menos Gajeel querían saber sobre el misterioso padre que jamás había salido en tema - Ahora van a preguntar sobre mi padre…- todos asintieron pero lo único que hizo esta fue mirar a Gajeel para que el cuente la historia, para no darle opción se fue del cuarto.

- Se la voy a hacer corta, antes que Jessy naciera el papa de Juvia trataba mal a Reina, la mama de Juvia, y por accidente ella volvió a quedar embarazada. Luego de nacer el papa de ellas y Reina peleaban todo el tiempo y una vez a Juvia casi la lastiman, después de ese día este tipo se fue de la casa dejando a las tres solas. - como siempre todos quedaron callados.

- Etto… Chicos, hola! - dijo un peliazul refregando sus ojos la peliazul que se encontraba en la camilla.

- ¡Juvia! - Todos fueron a abrazarla, en especial su hermanita.

- Etto… Tenemos algo que decirte, no puedes salir del hospital hasta que un adulto te acompañe - dijo la rubia.

- Pero… Juvia quiere regresar a casa! Juvia tiene que estudiar…- pero Gajeel la miró con cara de amenaza - y descansar... -.

- ¡Creo que tengo una idea! - grito la peliblanca.

**GRAY POV**

Me encontraba en el baño de varones, la idea loca de Lisanna fue hacerme pasar por su tío… Lo hizo aproposito, ella dice que yo y ella hacemos buena pareja… esa chica esta loca no se como a Natsu le gusta, aunque él también es un loco maniatico asi que creo que todo encaja. Tengo que salir, al salir me fui al cuarto donde todos se encontraban con Juvia, al verme se rieron de mi, no se de que se rien, solo me puse un abrigo largo y un sombrero… Son unos idiotas.

- Escuchame Gray este es el plan, tu le dices al tipo este el enfermero que eres su tío y te llevas a Juvia para su casa, mientras que nosotros vamos con Jessy-chan a buscar las tareas de Juvia para que estudie en casa - hablo Erza. Derechito todos se fueron dejando a Juvia y a mi solos… Reacciona! Llame al doctor para decirle que me deje llevar a Juvia, los doctores se creen todo.

- Mi sobrina no puede caminar ¿no habrá alguna silla de ruedas?- pregunte a la secretaria que me hacía firmar un montón de papeles insignificantes.

- Lo siento señor pero ya no hay-

- ¡Como que no hay!-

- Estamos quebrados, apenas viene gente aquí…-

- ¡Y que voy a hacer yo, no tengo auto!-

- No lo se, carguela después de todo es su tío - Rayos! Si la cargo matan!

Entre en la sala y estaba Juvia sentada con su ropa del colegio esperandome, tranquilo Gray son solo cinco cuadras ¡Tú puedes!

- Juvia… Mira, no hay silla de ruedas y tu no puedes caminar así que… tengo que cargarte…- Se sonrojo pero asintió, después de todo no le queda otra, la ayude a subirse a mi espalda y no fuimos. En el medio del camino le pedía Juvia que no le comente a Gajeel sobre lo de llevarla en mi espalda y me dijo que prometía no decir nada, es como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Gray- sama… Juvia no tiene las llaves de la casa. No podemos entrar.- diablos! Si la llevo a casa va a estar Lyon! Solo Lyon, Juvia y yo! Me niego… pero tampoco la puedo dejar en la calle.

- Te llevare a mi casa hasta que tu hermana vuelva…- son solo unas horas Gray! Solo tienes que sacar de una patada a Lyon. Entramos en casa y no había rastros de ningún ser vivo en la casa. Deje a Juvia sentada en el sillón y me senté al lado, todo iba bien hasta que…

- Ur… ¿Eres tu? Te dije mil veces que no me laves la ropa con aromatizante a rosas…-nos miró - Gray y... Juvia-chan! - fue directo abrazarla haciéndola toser.

- La asfixia estupido! Esta enferma deja de invadir el espacio personal de las persona…- lo tire de un manotazo.

- Callate tarado, que haces vestido de detective! Ponte ropa decente alguna vez en tu vida-

- como que en mi vida…-

- Gray-sama, Jessy- chan esta yendo para mi casa…- me dijo Juvia tirandome de la manga.

- Entonces te llevo..- la cargue en mi espalda pero el idiota de Lyon intervino.

- La piensas llevar así… Que poco caballeroso! Yo llevo a Juvia-chan…- ni muerto!

- Estas loco… yo la llevare - asi seguimos…

- Juvia caminara…- dijo en el tono más fuerte que podía. Se despidio de Lyon y nos fuimos. En el camino Juvia tropezó y la tuve atajar pero termine… cargándola como princesa… Se sonrojó de sobremanera pero asi era mas facil, la lleve a su casa y me dijo que esperaría a su hermanita…

- Gracias por traer a Juvia Gray-sama y por cargarla como princesa…- me sonroje un poco pero me fui, que dia largo!

**Gruvia! Pobre Juvia que se desmayo, elmiércoless actualizo con el capítulo 9 *0* Dejen reviews :D Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Entrada de fiesta de quince, papelitos volando por los aires** Hola lectores de mi corazon 3 3 Aqui en Argentina son las 2 a.m pero al final del fic les diré otra vez la hora para que se pueden fijar cuanto tardo ¿Si? Pues en el último capítulo Juvia se fue con Gray pero hoy les traigo una sorpresa, tal vez este fic este corto por la hora. Ya no los molesto mas mis amores, a leer.

Capítulo 9: Días de desgracias

**GRAY POV**

Volví a casa luego de dejar a Juvia en su casa con su hermana pero debía sufrir las consecuencias, tenia que soportar a Lyon jodiendome toda la tarde hasta que Ur llegue y nos calle de una bofetada, pero para que eso pase solo faltan tres horas. Entre a casa y subí a mi cuarto observando como Lyon me hacía señas con sus manos y gritándome un montón de cosas que ignore, no podía parar de pensar en Juvia... ¡No! Me niego a pensar en ella, es una amiga mas y solo eso. Rayos, no creo poder aguantar más tiempo pero bueno al menos esta el reencuentro de Gajeel y Levy que podría servir de distracción. El sonido de mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Diga...-

- Hielo, emergencia escolar- me di cuenta de que era Natsu en el instante que me dijo hielo.

- ¿Que quieres flama apagada?-

- Pasame la tarea para mañana -

- ¿HAY TAREA PARA MAÑANA?-

**GAJEEL POV**

Estaba paseando por la calle, tranquilo, feliz, estaba muy feliz de volver a estar juntos... como amigos. Estaba distraído que no me di cuenta que alguien chocó contra mí haciéndome caer al piso.

- Fíjate por donde vas idiota...- le dije.

- Lo lamento mucho... ¿Gajeel? - oh mi dios, el idiota aquí soy yo.

- Enana... estas un poco distraída hoy ¿no? - le extendí la mano para que se levante.

- Eres tu el distraído...- me miro inflando los mofletes, que linda... ¿Qué linda? Tranquilo Gajeel.

- Lo que sea, me voy enana - le salude con la mano y seguí mi camino.

- Te acompaño, me queda de paso - resople y nos fuimos. En el camino Levy me paro y señaló a unos tipos, no, una mujer y un chico.

- No te creo... - me dijo ella, quien carajos es ese.

- ¿Quienes son enana? - estaba impaciente por saber.

- Ese chico se llama Sting, Lucy gusta de él pero no sabía que tenía novia -

- Tal vez sean solo amigos -

- Los amigos no hacen eso...- no me di cuenta de que se estaban besándose.

- Vámonos ya - Aunque me cueste admitirlo me da un poco de rabia eso, la coneja es mi amiga después de todo pero creo que nunca vi a Levy tan furiosa.

- ¡Este estupido! Como se atreve a jugar así con Lu-chan, lo mataré mientras duerme...- podría jurar que salía humo de su cabeza.

- Tranquilízate ¿Sabía que la coneja gustaba de él?-

- Un montón de chicas lo aman pero como psicópatas locas, pero Lu-chan le gusta y se le iba a declarar, le gusta como a Juvia le gusta Gray - ¿que carajo dijo?

- ¿A Juvia le gusta quien? -

- Emm... Etto... A que no me alcanzas - escapó, no puedo creer que a Juvia le guste un tarado como este. Corrí para la casa de Juvia, tengo que hablar con ella ¿como no me lo dijo? Opte por llamarla al celular.

- Diga...- era ella.

- ¡Como me pudiste guardar tal secreto mujer! - le grite.

- ¿Gajeel-kun? Juvia no sabe de qué habla -

- No te hagas la idiota Juvia, se que te gusta el stripper -

- ¿Como se entero Gajeel-kun? -

- Se le escapó a un pájaro - escuche que cortó, mierda.

Me fui a casa de Levy, tenía que saber más.

**POV NORMAL**

Detrás en un callejón alguien escucho la conversación.

En el instituto, Juvia volvía a clases, algo furiosa, al entrar en el salón los que iban a saludarla se dieron cuenta de que estaba enojada, Levy en especial, así que decidieron no ir de a muchos. Empezó la clase y todo siguió igual hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-Hola Juvia, no estas bien ¿Que paso? - preguntó la rubia que se acercaba con algunas con las chicas. Todas se sentaron y esperaron un rato hasta que Juvia les hablara.

- Alguien le dijo a Gajeel el secreto que Juvia les dijo, el de Gray-sama - todas se miraron hasta que Levy no puedo más y se largó a llorar.

- Lo lamento muchísimo, te juro que no quise decirlo pero... Una cosa llego a otra y se lo dije, tienes todo el derecho a odiarme - dijo la peliazul entrecortada por el llanto. Juvia quedó boquiabierta.

- Levy-san... Juvia te perdona - le agarró la mano.

- ¿c-como? - dijo esta algo confundida.

- Que Juvia te perdona, no lo hiciste a propósito, además se iba a enterar de una forma u otra ¿verdad? - todas rieron y se abrazaron, luego de mucho afecto empezaron a hablar de cosas pero un anuncio llamó toda la atención de los alumnos.

- Atención alumnos, les habla una de sus amadas compañeras de curso, no les diré quien soy pero tengo un chisme muy divertido para ustedes - se escucho desde los parlantes que estaban colocados en todo el edificio - Juvia Loxar, tercer año y salón B9 gusta de Gray Fullbuster del mismo curso y salón. Lucy Heartphilia, también de ese salón y curso, gusta de Sting Eucliffe, que forma parte de otro instituto y además tiene novia. Como se aceptan personas tan ingenuas en este instituto, gracias por su atención - dicho esto todos los alumnos murmuraban sobre ellas dos y algunos se reían.

Juvia se fue corriendo y Lucy se quedó petrificada de horror por lo que había escuchado así que Erza se la llevó a un lugar donde nadie las encuentre.

Juvia se encontraba en el baño de mujeres sola, llorando, en un momento escucho que alguien abría la puerta lentamente.

- ¿Juvia? Soy Levy ¿Estas aquí? -

- Levy-san...- Levy se asomó para ver que su amiga que estaba acurrucada en un rincón con las piernas pegadas al pecho y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

- Lo siento, es mi culpa que estés llorando y que Lu-chan también lo haga...-

- Tranquila Levy-san no es tu culpa...-

-¿Quieres estar sola?- esta solo asintió Levy se marchó. En el medio del pasillo estaba Gray que buscaba algo o alguien.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? -

- ¡Levy! ¿Donde esta Juvia? - la sacudió de los hombros.

- Quiere estar sola...-

- Pero yo quiero hablar con ella -

- Esta en el baño de mujeres - Gray fue directo para allí pero esta lo frenó. - ¿Entraras? - le pregunto algo asustada.

- Te digo que quiero hablar con ella. -

- ¡Espera que yo le aviso pedazo de pervertido! - y se fue corriendo al baño para avisarle a su amiga. Pero no la encontró,la buscó por todos lados pero no estaba.

- ¡Gray! No la encuentro, debió ir para su casa...- le gritaba desde el pasillo - Ve a su casa-

-¿Que haga que?-

- ¡QUE VAYAS A SU CASA! - le gritó la peliazul y este hizo una seña de entender lo que dijo y se fue corriendo.

En la puerta de la casa de Juvia, Gray toco el timbre una vez, dos veces, tres veces y a la cuarta se rindió, se sentó el escalón de la entrada a pensar donde podría estar, escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente y se paró, pero no era Juvia.

- Buenos días joven ¿te puedo ayudar?- una mujer peliazul se encontraba en la puerta, era muy parecida a Juvia.

-Em... ¿Esta Juvia de casualidad?- al preguntarle eso lo miro con una sonrisa.

-No, pero le puedo dejar un mensaje si quieres...-

- Si por favor, dígale que soy Gray y que me gustaría hablar con ella sobre el tema de la escuela - la mujer asintió y Gray le agradeció y se fue.

La peliazul cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto.

-Juvia mi amor, tengo un mensaje para ti-

Juvia abrió la puerta - ¿de quién es mamá?- preguntó esta.

- De un tal Gray, dice que te quiere hablar sobre un tema de la escuela - dijo esta con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

- lo hubieras dejado pasar ¿sabes? - exclamó esta haciendo puchero.

- Me dijiste que le diga a cualquiera que te buscara que no estas...- la madre de Juvia la abrazó y le recordó algo - mi mamá siempre decía que los amigos se preocupan por ti, los tuyos te están buscando- esta solo asintió pero antes de echar a su mama esta le dijo - ¿Es el chico que te gusta? - lo que hizo que Juvia cerrar la puerta en su cara. - Jajajaja, Juvia-chan si te gusta ¿eh?-

Y apareció la mamá de Juvia, Reina-San, pues ayer no lo pude terminar y ya es jueves como les dije son las 17 p.m Si les gusto el fic déjenme un review que diga "Kasane regálame pan" y el próximo capítulo les mando un saludo. Besos :)


End file.
